


errant line

by atramento



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/atramento
Summary: Havelock takes Martin fishing.
Relationships: Farley Havelock/Teague Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	errant line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deckboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckboss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fugue Feast, 1817](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465860) by [deckboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckboss/pseuds/deckboss). 



Martin was trying to enjoy this little trip, he really was. 

Farley Havelock was a man excited by few things; it frightened Martin somewhat to see the man so openly enlivened by the prospect of setting sail out into the abyss that was the open sea. 

Even with all of his mental preparation, Martin knew the entirety was going to be miserable despite the prospect of a more pleasant and humoring Havelock on the horizon. 

He thought he might strangle Havelock and toss his body over into his beloved waters though when the man awoke him  _ early  _ the next morning. Martin forgave him solely on the principle that Havelock looked positively giddy with the hook and line swinging loosely in his meaty hands. 

Martin also decided it would be worth the effort to trod obediently behind Havelock, stopping at the side of one of his beefy arms. 

“See here, you toss as far as it can go, then let the line go a little slack--” Farley explained, demonstrating. The line fell into the dancing waters with a pathetic and dull  _ plonk  _ sound. Martin nodded with equal dullness. Perhaps he judged the risk versus the reward a mite too early...

Though it wasn’t merely that fishing or the sea bored him, try as they might to; it was largely that he could already feel the first cruel curling tendril of illness tightening in his stomach. 

“And when the fish bites? You pull back, hard as you can!” Havelock yanked the line back, catching it as the hook tapped against the back of his hand. “Simplicity itself.” 

Havelock then peered up to where his companion stood uncertain at his side on the lightly rocking sea craft. Martin and his entire person was starting to look afflicted with some sort of nausea. He was wobbling, hands keeping a fragile grip on the railing. The admiral gave the line to one of his hands and set the other one to rubbing Martin’s back. “What’s the matter?” 

Martin forced a smile and let himself be touched by the broad palm of his paramour. It would be immeasurably more relaxing  _ if  _ they were on land but they were  _ not  _ and he would have to take his remedies where he could. “Just a little unsure on my feet is all, Farley.” He said, letting his voice soften so that Havelock hopefully would not catch the horrible retching his throat was attempting even as he spoke. 

“Hm.” Havelock’s only response seemed more of an assessment than a simple grunt. Or maybe he was annoyed because Martin had dared call him Farley.  _ Again.  _

Leaning onto Havelock just after was Martin’s way of trying to reassure him that yes, everything was fine. “I haven’t boarded any sort of boat since yours, really.” 

Knuckles kneaded a little harder into Martin’s back and he responded with a small belch that made his stomach ache a little less. If Havelock heard, he chose not to comment. “Boats aren’t exclusive, I hope you know. Anyone can ride a boat.” Farley remarked softly. 

“Not everyone  _ wants  _ to board one...” Martin scoffed before he could stop himself. The motion of Farley’s hand quit and he turned to see the man staring at him in near disbelief. 

They stared at one another in complete silence for a moment. 

“You don’t mean that.” Havelock finally spoke, eyelids drooped. “Just need a good captain to steer and some time out on the sea.” 

His hand came to rest on Martin’s opposite arm. “Are you volunteering, Havelock?” The overseer smiled up at the taller man despite his returning queasiness. “Because even if boats aren’t exclusive-- the only one I  _ would  _ willingly ride is yours.”

A greying brow was quirked from Martin’s words. He can tell the older man was at least mildly amused now. “Is that so?” Shaking his head, Havelock held Martin a little bit closer. “Would you be willing to try fishing as well? Just as I showed you.” 

“I ah... I might be.” Martin’s smile became a grin. “Would you be willing to show me again?” 

Havelock gave a suffering sigh and moved himself to be directly behind Martin. He fed the overseer the hook and line carefully, giving Martin a minute to rub the thin wire between his fingers. 

It didn’t feel  _ too  _ rough, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little fic as a birthday gift. Happy birthday my friend!


End file.
